toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Gritta
is one of the generals serving the leader of the Evil Army Shadow Line. She is the only daughter of Madame Noir, who is grooming her to be the wife of the leader of the Shadow Line making her the future empress. Although she was absorbed by Z so he can obtain her light, she is still alive from within as Madame Noir, General Schwarz, and even Z himself are able to sense her. She's in love with Schwarz. Biography Gritta interrupted Bag Shadow's report to Madame Noir on the progress of his Dark Station, complaining to her mother that she's bored, wanting to go outside. Noir urged her to hold on a little longer, promising that she would prepare a station filled with darkness soon. Baron Nero interrupted that it was too soon to create a station for mere child's play, stating what was most important was to expand the reach of the Shadow Line so that they may greet the Emperor of Darkness on his arrival. Noir argued that maintaining Gritta's beauty was in the best interest of the court, reminding Nero that she would one day be wife to the emperor. As they argued, Gritta noticed General Schwarz as he contemplated the appearance of the ToQgers. As Saber Shadow's Station spread darkness through the town at an impressive rate, Noir announced that she would craft a wedding dress for Gritta in the most alluring dark colors in preparation for the Emperor's arrival, certain that he would be pleased. Gritta noted Schwarz leaving the room as Noir worryingly noted she had lost weight. When General Schwarz dropped a handkerchief, Miss Gritta hurried to return it however Schwarz thanked her but refused telling her it was his policy not to keep something he dropped. Gritta was allowed to keep it, much to her happiness. Eager to help in the fight against the Toqger's, but having no other way to, Miss Gritta anonymously advised General Schwarz to watch the Rainbow Line at the moment. Schwarz was confused as to who was helping him, but was grateful at the chance to attack the Sentai team directly. As time passed, Miss Gritta's affection for Schwarz grew. When he was injured fighting the Toqgers, she was very concerned about his recovery. When a portent of the Emperor's arrival was seen from the Shadow Line junction and her betrothal was mentioned, Miss Gritta realized she didn't want to marry the Emperor, much preferring General Schwarz himself. When Emperor Z arrives, Madame Noir takes Miss Gritta to greet him after he departed his train early to sample life on Earth. When they find him, Miss Gritta is frightened by his personality and runs away to avoid her arranged marriage. After traveling around for a while, Miss Gritta encountered the Emperor again as he watched Lamp Shadow battle the ToQgers and decided to try and kill him. However, as she prepared to sneak up on him the Emperor already knew what she planned to do but complimented her on her 'sparkling' eyes, shocking Miss Gritta and causing her to drop the handkerchief. General Schwarz, who had also arrived and stopped Miss Gritta from performing her assassination attempt, found it and was surprised that she had kept something he'd disregarded. As the Emperor continued to court Miss Gritta, she found herself confused when Schwarz gave her the handkerchief back and asked her to be patient as he would return her feelings 'in time'. As time passed, Schwarz and Gritta formed a secret alliance against the Emperor and plotted in secret against him not realizing he knew all about their partnership. Miss Gritta was told by her mother that the wedding was not what it appeared to be, but this didn't ease her fears. Soon the day of the wedding approached and Gritta, desperate not to be married, arranged for Sabão Shadow to switch her body with one of the ToQgers so she could run away and meet up with Schwarz while the ToQger would be forced into marrying the Emperor. Although her plan initially worked, with Gritta being switched with Mio, what she didn't know was that people who were switched out of their bodies wouldn't survive for long. However the ToQgers defeated the Shadow monster and Gritta was restored to normal before she could die. Later, when she arrived at the meeting place she instead was approached by Z (Schwarz having chosen to reveal her location to Z as he believed it would serve them better in the long run). Soon the wedding was underway, Gritta interrupted the ceremony and attacked the Emperor. Madame Noir revealed that her plan all along was not for Gritta to marry the Emperor but for her to absorb his power and take his place. Gritta then used her power (inherited from her mother) to eat the Emperor whole. This caused a distinct change in Gritta... as well as gaining all of Z's powers her eyes turned blood red and her personality became far more adult and serious. She then took the throne as Empress Gritta, and gave Schwarz free reign to attack the ToQgers and begin the Shadow Line's invasion as he saw fit. Empress Gritta later joined the battle, even controlling her own mecha with which (alongside the captured ToQ-Oh) she defeated Diesel-Oh easily with her Darkness Fall attack. After the fight, Gritta returns to the Shadow Line. She drops the handkerchief Schwarz gave her, and Noir ordered it to be disposed of. Gritta was reminded of her love for Schwartz and took the handkerchief back, before heading out to help Schwartz fight the Toqger. Their Kuliners are able to take on both of the ToQger mecha, until the ToQgers combine their mecha into Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh. Gritta jumps in front of Schwarz's Kuliner to try and protect him from the final attack, but both Kuliners are destroyed. As she is dying, Schwarz goes to check on her as she is fatally wounded. She tells Schwarz she loves him and is about to return his handkerchief, when Z literally breaks out of her, and absorbed Gritta into himself so he could obtain her light. She was later freed by the combined efforts of General Schwarz and Madame Noir. However this resulted in Z transforming into Z Shin, who promptly killed them both. Gritta later teamed up with the ToQgers, not wishing to see anybody else die. While the ToQgers led an assault on the Castle Terminal, Gritta piloted Schwarz's Kuliner and moved Castle Terminal off of Subarugahama. Miss Gritta was seemingly killed by Z after taking control of the Castle Terminal. However, it is later revealed that Gritta was alive. After Z's defeat, Gritta saves him and they depart to an unknown destination. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Miss Gritta is among the vast pantheon of villains that appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality Appearing as a adult-sized child, Miss Gritta has the personality of a young child, impatient and prone to growing bored quickly, wishing to play. She notes General Schwarz's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. She harbors deep feelings for him and constantly clings to the Rose Handkerchief (薔薇のハンカチ Bara no Hankachi) he dropped and said she could keep. Despite being groomed to Z, Gritta desires to break free from her fate and wanted to live freely, having living under her mother's desires. She was only able to become herself when nearing Schwarz. Unlike the other members of the Shadow Line, she does not show any real malice towards the ToQgers, only sending monsters to help Schwarz or when she is told to. Shadow Monsters *Stove Shadow (4) *Hammer Shadow (15-16, ToQger vs Kyoryuger) *Fence Shadow (19, 39, ToQger vs Kyoryuger) *Jack-in-the-box Shadow (20 & 39) *Soap Shadow (21) Family Madame Noir: Mother Notes *ID Number: Gu I 44101-1 *Height: 215 cm *Weight: 222 kg Portrayal Miss Gritta is portrayed by ; though typically a voice actress, she was previously seen in Super Sentai as Keiko Nakahara of Battle Fever J. When her mind is switched into Mio's body in Station 21, she is portrayed by . Her suit actor is in his first female role (He previously played only males (Rangers, allies and villains) or giant robots (either gender neutral or male). Theme Song "And then my prince…" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Shadow Line album". Behind the Scenes *Keeping with the "black" theme of the Shadow Line, Gritta's name comes from the end of the Spanish word "Ne'grita'", which can mean "boldface" or "bold type". *During her short tenure as the empress, she becomes the first female main villain to be a female since Grand Witch Grandiene. **Another pronunciation of her name could be "Glitter", reflecting her "sparkle" and foreshadowing Z's obsession with all things light. Appearances References *http://www.orendsrange.com/2014/01/ressha-sentai-toqger-villains-revealed.html *http://www.heroshock.com/?p=8717 Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Sentai Generals Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good